


Sing It Loud

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two's company, three's a crowd, and that's when a relationship begins to unravel. (CM Punk/Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It Loud

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: This follows the same premise as Take Me Under, except that it includes 3 people instead of two. Credit to 3sentence on LJ for this challenge._

Punk was one of Alex’s close friends, and a guy that he admired greatly, but he damn sure didn’t want Punk involved in his relationship with Chris. ( _Respect_ )

But Chris had been talking about doing something different for a while now, and although Alex was apprehensive, he was willing to show Chris that he would do anything to make him happy. ( _Flexible_ )

Chris never said it out loud, but Alex’s agreement touched him. ( _Happiness_ )

This arrangement wasn’t just new for Alex, but for everybody, and it was going to take some getting used to. ( _Confusion_ )

When Colt Cabana found out what was going on, he asked why he hadn’t been invited. ( _Question_ )

Alex considered punching Colt out, but knew that Colt was only trying to alleviate tension, as usual. ( _Neutral_ )

Alex didn’t mind going along with a threesome to make Chris happy, but he didn’t like the way Punk seemed to insert himself into Chris and Alex’s routine. ( _Jealousy_ )

But Chris had some serious hero worship when it came to Punk, so Alex kept his feelings to himself. ( _Worship_ )

Chris tried his best to make sure that Alex and Punk were both comfortable with the arrangement, as well as each other, but it was like pulling teeth sometimes. ( _Struggle_ )

None of them had considered what they would do if they wanted to go out in public. ( _Public_ )

If it had been up to Alex, they would’ve worked out some kind of deal where only two of them would go out together at a time, but no one had bothered to ask his opinion. ( _Never_ )


End file.
